Removable media storage systems often employ magnetic tape cartridges to provide reliable long term storage of machine readable information. Magnetic tape cartridges nonetheless suffer from multiple shortcomings. During operation, magnetic tape is very frail, and given the low reliability of highly mechanical tape drive mechanisms, failure of the tape drive mechanism during actual use can result in catastrophic damage to the magnetic tape. However, during handling between periods of actual use, magnetic tape drives provide excellent resistance to mechanical shock which can occur due to accidental bumps and falls.
Hard disk drives provide an alternative means to magnetic tape for storing machine readable information. During operation, hard disk drives offer resilient operation with limited possibility of mechanical failure. Unfortunately, resistance to mechanical shock during periods of handling is very limited. Hard disk drives with significant capacity are typically manufactured with long-term stationary applications in mind, making them unsuitable for removable media storage systems.
In the appended figures, similar components and/or features may have the same numerical reference label. Further, various components of the same type may be distinguished by following the reference label by a letter that distinguishes among the similar components and/or features. If only the first numerical reference label is used in the specification, the description is applicable to any one of the similar components and/or features having the same first numerical reference label irrespective of the letter suffix.